


Slowing Down

by flowercine



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercine/pseuds/flowercine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make quite the impression on Peter the first time you meet. It’s no surprise you’ve never crossed paths before since the Professor rarely leaves your side ever since he took you in all those years ago, despite being a non-mutant. Pete learning about your painful past in no way lessens his affection for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowing Down

It was a pleasantly warm Monday afternoon. You had just finished your last class for the day and were now enjoying a nice cup of mint tea. Sitting in the favourite corner of the school’s library you were glancing over the edge of your all time favourite book “Me Before You”. Of course you’d never admit that if somebody asked. But somehow you could relate.   
You were watching all the other kids show off their mutant powers to their friends. Obviously there was a time were it bothered you to not have any yourself. To be the boring kid who stuck out. To be - normal. Gladly, it seemed to no longer concern you.   
You were about to read your favourite line of that book “You’ve only got one life, it’s actually your duty to-” when you heard a brisk woosh. A few seconds passed until you noticed that something had knocked the book off your lap. A bit puzzled you prepared yourself to pick it up, but as abrupt as it fell down it was back in your lap again. Leaning up again you felt someone sitting beside yo- “Hi, I’m Peter”. Your head snapped back rapidly. A bit startled you responded with a soft “Im (Y/N)- Im sorry I just dropped-” which was immediately interrupted with a gentle smirk and a “Oh no, I’m afraid I am completely at fault here.” For the first time you truly looked at this guy who was now sat next to you. You began to observe his looks. He had silver hair, and goggles on the top of his head which pushed his hair back ridiculously. The pure sight of it made you chuckle. “Whats so funny?” he grinned. You immediately felt blood rush to your face so you turned your head away letting out a shy “..your hair”. He turned his head to look into the window realising he did in fact look ridiculous. You both burst out in laughter and continued to talk for a couple more minutes. However, your banter was bluntly interrupted by the Professor calling for you across the hallway. Knowing Charles wouldn’t call again, you leaned over letting out a soft groan. 

There was no denying that your body still hadn’t healed properly even after all these years. And perhaps it never would. But you’ve come to terms with it. You eventually managed to grab your walking cane from behind you and used it to stand up. Looking down at him once again you decided to ignore the look he was now giving you. It was the same look everyone else gives you when they first understand your situation. Confusion. Shock. Pity. A simple “it was nice meeting you” ended your chat. You smiled as you walked away. Slowly.

Over the next few weeks you and Peter spent quite a fair amount of time together. There was something about spending time with him. You were happy. He often took you to the movies, which obviously was a bit of a pain to do yourself. But with this extraordinarily fast guy, nothing seemed impossible. Of course the feeling was mutual. Pete was simply mesmerised by you. All his life he was used to being the quickest. Always everywhere. Rarely stopping. Never slowing down. But with you - You showed him a completely new world. And he loved it. He loved watching you walk slowly in front of him. He loved not speeding for once in his life. To be fair on the other hand he also loved carrying you. Taking you anywhere you fancied, at a speed you could never have imagined.   
Despite all the time you have spent together you never talked about your past. You never told him and he never asked, feeling it might make you uncomfortable talking about it. It wasn’t like he ignored the scars on your stomach and your leg. Quite the opposite actually, he kissed and caressed them every night. Always making sure you felt loved and safe.

One dull evening you felt slightly unwell so you went to bed early. Pete kissed you goodnight and left your room. Walking down the hallway he became conscious of the fact that he was walking. He wasn’t running. It was an unusual feeling. Which was soon to be interrupted by the Professor showing up in the door frame. Charles gave him a sign to follow him into his office. The silence was making Pete anxious. Finally, the Professor broke the silence by telling him how much you meant to him and how hard it has been for him to see you grow up so fast. Quite frankly, he didn’t tell Pete anything he hadn’t known already. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice Charles constantly having an eye on you. But what he was about to tell him -actually to be precise- to show him, was beyond Pete’s imagination.   
Charles slowly placed his fingers on his forehead showing Peter some memories of your past he had taken from you, because they were simply too painful. One after the other Pete witnessed how you got all those scars. He felt a small portion of the pain you had went through. All of a sudden he snapped out of the memories as he got to a point where he couldn’t bear them anymore.   
With a single tear rolling down Charles’ cheek he said “I’ve always been very protective of (Y/N). I wasn’t there for her before and I never want her to get hurt again. Now you know why.”


End file.
